Middle names
by Lyra Dogstar
Summary: Sirius decides to get revenge on Remus. Why? read it. This is the first story I have added a dedication to, so tell me what you think of it. All of it, not just to dedication.


Author's notes: I am glad you like my stories, but SOME of them *cough* aren't even being read. Please, read them and tell me what Icould do better.  
  
Disclaimer: If I get sued, I'm in deep shit, because I'm penniless. Therefore, I must say that it isn't mine.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Beleive it or not, I would like to dedicate this story:  
  
To all those authors (like me), who can never seem to finish a story;  
  
To all those who hate their middle name;  
  
To those who learn languages like from France, Germany, or Spain:  
  
To those who love history;  
  
And those who can come up with revenge;  
  
To those who are different,  
  
And those who are the same;  
  
This is for all of you,  
  
Partly because I'm insane.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"So what's my name in French?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Noir. I don't have ANY idea idea what you're first name is. So I would have to say your name in Sirius Jaques Noir," Remus said, not looking up.  
  
"Sirius Jaques Noir? THAT'S Sirius Johnathon Black in French?" James said incredulously.  
  
"How is it," Peter said, "That all of us happens to have a name that begins with a "J"?"  
  
"Oh don't remind me," Remus said, falling sideways and landing on his back.  
  
"You never told us what your middle name is. Oh, and Peter, you don't have any name begining with a 'J'."  
  
"I hate my middle name," Remus groaned.  
  
"Don't we all?" James said pointedly.  
  
"My name is . . . Remus J . . . J . . . Julius Lupin," he said, practically choking on the horrible name.  
  
"JULIUS?!" James, Sirius, and Peter all exclaimed at once. Then the three of them laughed so hard, they all ended up rolling up on the floor.  
  
"Shut up James ROLAND Potter." This shut James up like a trap door.  
  
"Peter MOE Pettigrew." Peter was no longer laughing.  
  
"JACK! WILL YOU SHUT UP JACK?!" Sirius wasn't laughing either. Of course, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was time to run.  
  
Sirius was after Remus in a flash, yelling, "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY FATHER'S NAME?!?!?!"  
  
Remus ran up the stairs to the boys dorm and slammed it shut, right in Sirius' face. He locked the door with a special spell he hadn't had time to teach the others yet. He could hear Sirius still yelling and pounding on the door.  
  
He flopped down of on the bed. How could he be so dumb as to call Sirius Jack? He knew that Sirius hated his father in every way, and that he dispised being christained after him.  
  
He rolled over and looked in the mirror. He hated every aspect of his image. From the brown and gray hair right down to the feet with the worn shoes. The only thing he REALLY liked about himself was his brown-and-green eyes.  
  
He wouldn't mind looking like Sirius, and he knew Sirius wouldn't mind trading bodies with him. Anything not to look look like his father. Remus had to admit he was often jealous of all his friends (accept maybe Peter). They both had higher grades then him, they were human, they were better looking, they were braver, more clever. They were never called weird, or loony, or creepy, or strange, or dumb. It was always hot, and smart, or wonderful.  
  
Remus mentally smacked himself. He should be greatful for what he had, and not complain. It was normal for people to want more, but he was sure nobody was ever jealous like he was. Oh, but what he would give to be the same as them.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Remus woke the next morning still in yesterday's clothes. The sun had risen long ago, and there was no use going to class, they were all already over.  
  
He got up and headed down to the common room. Indeed it was empty. Remus' French book was still sitting open on the table he had been at yesterday.  
  
He left the common room, his nose buried in the book. He had to catch up on the French that he missed yesterday, or his father would kill him.  
  
He sat down at a table in the great hall and read. Quietly, he recited words over and over, wrote them out, looked back in the book for the answers.  
  
It seemed like forever before the rest of the school filtered into the Great Hall for lunch. Some late mail came, and just as James, Sirius, and Peter sat down, a red letter dropped down in front of him. It was a howler.  
  
Remus slowly picked it up and opened it. Only Sirius had ever gotten one of these. But instead of his mother or father's voice, it was . . . Sirius':  
  
"REMUS JULIUS LUPIN!! NEXT TIME YOU EMBARRESS SOMEBODY LIKE THAT, REMEMBER THAT THEY WILL ALWAYS HAVE A WAY OF COMING BACK AT YOU HARDER THAN YOU DID TO THEM. I WISH THAT EVERYBODY COULD HAVE SEEN THOSE TICKS YOU HAD LAST WEEK!! THAT YOU WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"  
  
Remus sat there stunned. Then turned to Sirius.  
  
"I told you that I could always get you back far worse than you got me," he said, shrugging and starting on some soup.  
  
Nobody wanted to sit next to Remus anymore.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
What do you think. This was one of those last minute things. Don't bother asking where I came up with that dedication poem, because it sort of came out of the blue.  
  
NOW REVEIW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
